Those blue eyes
by TwiggyTV
Summary: Falliam content. [Fallon and Liam] T for safety.


_Knock knock knock _

Fallon slowly turned her eyes away from her drink and looked at the door. Then at her wrist watch.

2:43 AM.

Knowing that these knocks only could belong to one person at this hour, her heart sank to her stomach. Guess he won't let this go, she thought. Figures. Angrily she stood up, chucked the last of her whiskey, fixed her hair and wiped the last lingering tear away from the corner of her eye.

"What the hell does he _want_?" she mumbled. Fallon didn't have anything left to say. She had said it all. Even thing she hadn't planned on saying. But somehow his blue eyes had disabled her brain and made her lose her focus. Those damn blue eyes.

She started walking towards the door, but stopped herself after a few steps. Should she even open? Was it too late to pretend she was asleep and just forgotten to turn off the lights? This would never be happening if she had just stayed at the Carrington Manor. But no, instead she had fled to her newly bought apartment, only a few blocks from Femperial Publishing. She had been using the apartment recently for the late working nights and only two people knew the address. Kirby was one of them. He was the other.

"I know you're awake Fallon. I can literally hear you thinking in there." His voice, dark and frustrated, startled her out of her thoughts. Fallon stopped breathing. She really didn't want to be confronted with what she'd said earlier, but she really _really _wanted to see him.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Fallon, just open the damn _door_."  
In one swift motion, she opened the door and was met with blue eyes.

Liam.

Instead of waiting on her inviting him in, he let himself into the apartment, closing the door carefully behind him, still locking his eyes with hers. Fallon took a few steps back. Liam took a few steps towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask question you already know the answer to."

"I have nothing left to say."

Well, I do." Liam broke the eye contact and looked down at his feet. Fallon finally felt like she could breathe again. Then again, he only ever looked away when he was angry or frustrated with her. Their fight had started in her office, while they were planning his book tour. It began rather silly really.

*  
_Their meeting had been about his upcoming book tour, but somehow along the way, they had started talking about everything that had happened since they last saw each other. In that conversation, she somehow had let her curiosity get the best of her. __  
__"How come you haven't been talking to Ashley recently? What happened?" She asked. _

_Silence. No eye contact. She regretted immediately.__  
__"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" __  
__He looked up. Blue eyes. __  
__"You know what happened Fal. You happened." Liam replied slowly. Fallon felt the shame in her stomach and chose to turn it to anger instead. _

"_What do you mean I happened? Surely my merely present in Idaho alone couldn't break you two apart." Fallon sneered.__  
__"Your merely present? Are you joking?" Liam retorted, eyes burning with frustration. Fallon went silent and he sighed heavily. __  
_

"_I'm not doing this again Fallon." Liam said. "You came to destroy my relationship with Ashley. You succeeded.__  
__"I told you I was sorry. Just let it go already." Fallon muttered. __  
__"Yeah well, it's a pretty hard thing to just let go. You broke up with Culhane and when I wasn't at your immediate disposal like usual…" Liam never got to finish his sentence, before Fallon cut him off. _

_"Like what you did to me and Culhane wasn't as bad." She snapped. Liam was taken aback by this and his eyes widened. __  
__"What do you mean exactly?" Liam frowned. _

_"Come on! You tried to break up Culhane and I, when we were engaged." Fallon exclaimed.__  
__"I did not try…" Liam began, but Fallon continued. _

_"I know, I know, you only wanted to help me sell Carrington Atlantic and by accident everyone in your family thought we were still married. Admit it; you tried to break up our engagement! Leaking pictures of me and Culhane just to get us away from each other." _

_"That's not…"__  
__"Just admit it! You're as bad as me!" _

_"That's not even remotely the same! I only acted that way because I loved you!" Liam yelled, standing up. Fallon felt his blue eyes drilling into hers and her knees went weak._

_"Well so did I!" Fallon matched Liam's movement and in the heat of the moment, their faces were only a few inches apart. Liam stepped back. _

_"… What?" _

_Realizing what she had said, Fallon looked away. _

_"You… what?" Instead of answering, Fallon went straight to the minibar to fix herself a drink. Liam's eyes followed her. There was a long silence. _

_"Fal… do you still…?" His anger was gone, and the question was out there, needing an answer. Fallon was not about to give in. She wasn't ready to deal with her emotions right this second. So she did the only sensible thing, she could think of; she put down her drink and stormed out. _

"Liam rubbed his neck and finally looked at her.

"Fallon… I'm sorry." Liam admitted with eyes filled with guilt. When she didn't reply, he continued;

"I… Ashley and I didn't break up because of you. When I saw you at Sun Valley, I was sure you wanted to use me as a rebound and I got angry. Really angry. I was done being your back up, and when you… I said some things I didn't mean, and I'm sorry. After the ski trip, the whole situation made me realize how I_'d_ been using Ashley as a rebound to get over you. So I broke it off. "

Fallon sighed, only now realizing how she'd been holding her breath.

"And you're right. I was just as bad as you were. Well not maybe as bad. I don't remember getting my friends to shave off Culhane's eyebrow." Liam suddenly chuckled. Fallon couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong with us? I don't believe this is how regular people act when they're in love." Fallon said. Liam's expression deadpanned immediately. _Damn_, Fallon thought and her smile vanished. She swallowed when Liam took one step closer to her. The question from before still needed an answer.

"Fallon…" Liam began, looking at her. He paused. Maybe it was because it was in the middle of the night. Maybe because she'd been drinking a few glasses of whiskey. Or maybe it was his blue eyes.

"I do. I still love you. Happy?" Her heart rate picked up. Liam stepped closer to her. His left hand cupped her cheek, while his right hand tentatively touched the edge of her waist.

"Yes." He replied. Liam tilted her face up for him to kiss her and did so – long and hard. Fallon smiled against the kiss, moved her hands to the back of his neck, and pressed herself fully against him. There was only one other time they had kissed like this. After a long moment, Liam broke the kiss off.

"I love you too Fal"

"So you _can_ stand the sight of me after all?" she teased.

Fallon squeaked when Liam lifted her up – she had not expected him to _do_ that – and placed her on the couch nearby, on her back. Liam pressed his lips to Fallon's collarbone and Fallon began unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her getting his shirt off and unzipped her dress afterwards and her dress soon followed his shirt on the floor. Liam suddenly stopped and pressed his forehead against hers, panting hard. Fallon felt his heart beating fast.

"What is it?" Fallon asked, trying to reconnect with Liam's eyes.  
"It's just… I have been fantasizing about this moment for so long. About being with you. Now that we are here… I guess I'm just don't want to screw this up." Liam averted his eyes. Fallon took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Stop thinking and just do me already." She then kissed him hard and he chuckled.

"Yes mam'." he answered before kissing her back.


End file.
